Kimi no Na wa.
is a 2016 Japanese anime romantic fantasy drama film directed, written, and edited by Makoto Shinkai, based on his own novel of the same name published only a month before the film's premiere. ''Your Name was animated by and distributed by . The film premiered at the 2016 convention in Los Angeles, California on July 3, 2016, and premiered in Japan on August 26, 2016. At Anime Expo 2016, it was announced that the film had been licensed by . The film has received critical acclaim, being praised for its animation and emotional impact, and was also a commercial success, becoming the fourth highest-grossing film of all time in Japan and the highest-grossing anime film worldwide, with, as of January 15, 2017, a gross of over $330 million USD (United States Dollars). Plot summary A comet appears and mysteriously affects and connects the lives of two teenagers of the same age, a boy in the big, bustling city of Tokyo and a girl in a country village where life is slow but idyllic. They find for unknown reasons, they wake up in each other's bodies for weeks at a time. At first, they both think these experiences are just vivid dreams, but when the reality of their situations sinks in, they learn to adjust and even enjoy it. Soon they start to communicate and try to leave notes about who they are and what they are doing. But as they discover more about each other and the other's life, they uncover some disturbing hints that their distance is more than just physical and tragedy haunts them. What does the comet mean? Can they actually meet? Full plot Cast * Ryunosuke Kamiki as Taki Tachibana * Mone Kamishiraishi as Mitsuha Miyamizu * Masami Nagasawa as Miki Okudera * Etsuko Ichihara as Hitoha Miyamizu * Ryo Narita as Katsuhiko Teshigawara * Aoi Yuuki as Sayaka Natori * Nobunaga Shimazaki as Tsukasa Fujii * Kaito Ishikawa as Shinta Takagi * Kanon Tani as Yotsuha Miyamizu * Masaki Terasoma as Toshiki Miyamizu * Sayaka Ohara as Futaba Miyamizu Production Inspiration for the story came from works including Shūzō Oshimi's Inside Mari, Ranma ½, the Heian period novel Torikaebaya Monogatari, and Greg Egan's short story The Safe-Deposit Box. While the town of Itomori, one of the film's settings, is fictional, the film drew inspirations from real-life locations that provided backdrop for the town. Such locations include the city of Hida in the Gifu Prefecture and its library, Hida City Library. Music Noda Yojiro, the lead vocalist of the Japanese rock band , composed the theme music of Your Name. Director Makoto Shinkai requested him to compose its music "in a way that the music will (supplement) the dialogue or monologue of the characters". Your Name. features the following songs performed by Radwimps: * * * * The soundtrack of the film was well-received by both audiences and critics alike and is acknowledged as being one of the factors behind its success at the box office.15 The film's soundtrack was the runner-up in the "Best Soundtrack" category at the 2016 Newtype Anime Awards, while the song ZenZenZense was the runner-up in the "Best Theme Song Category". Reception The film was number-one on its opening weekend at the Japanese box office, with ¥930 million in gross and 688,000 admissions. Including the opening day on Friday, it grossed a total of ¥1.28 billion. It was number-one again on its second weekend, with 867,345 admissions and ¥1.16 billion in gross. As of September 5, 2016, 10 days after the film's premiere in Japan, it has grossed a total of ¥3.8 billion. It was again number-one on its third weekend, with ¥1.135 billion in gross and 852,000 admissions. By September 11, 2016, the film had grossed a total of ¥6.2 billion and had thus surpassed the distributor Toho's ¥6 billion revenue projection for the film. By September 18, the film was #1 for the fourth week in a row and had grossed ¥9.1 billion (approximately US$89 million), and was projected to become the first non-Ghibli non-series based anime movie to earn over 10 billion yen. On September 23, it was reported that the film had indeed grossed over 10 billion yen (approximately US$98 million) and that it had achieved that in only 28 days. External links * Official website (Japanese) * * Navigation Category:Kimi no Na wa. Category:Anime